The Stars in My Eyes
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: I was totally disgusted with the last episode of Gossip Girl, so this is my way of making it better. Chuck has slept with Vanessa, but he hates himself for it. How Blair and Chuck find their way back to each other,even after everything that has happened.
1. Chapter 1

The Stars in My Eyes-Chapter 1/3

**A/N: I already have two stories in-progress but I just feel the need to get this one out of my system. I hated the last episode of Gossip Girl, so this is just a way of venting my frustration. All the events in the last episode have happened; this is just my way of how I would like to see it go down. Enough said. Here's chapter 1 of 3.**

What the fuck had he just done? Had he really just slept with Vanessa Abrams? He actually hated the bitch; he had just been so forlorn after seeing Blair with Nate. But that was no excuse to do this, he actually felt disgusted with himself at the moment.

He rolled over on his side and bumped into another body. So the bitch was still here, he needed to get rid of her immediately. He jumped out of bed.

"You need to get out of here instantly. What happened last night was a mistake."

Vanessa propped herself up on her elbows, the sheet covering her slipping past her shoulders and exposing her. Chuck shuddered in revulsion. She grinned back at him. "What's the matter with you? Last night, everything was fine and if you really did want me gone, we wouldn't have had sex three times last night."

"I only had sex with you because Blair wasn't available." He sneered. "But let me tell you right now, how much I regret it. I forgot how much I hate you and this all started because we were trying to make Blair and Nate jealous. Remember?"

Vanessa grabbed the sheet back and covered herself; she hadn't expected him to be so angry. "Okay. Let's forget what just happened here and figure out a way for you to get Blair and for me to get Nate."

"What is it that you have in mind?" He asked.

Vanessa smiled. "The same thing that we have been doing. We'll pretend that we're a couple and it will make them insane with jealously. Eventually. I'm sure they'll be going to Serena's party next week and we have to make sure that we're there too."

Chuck tried to think, but his mind was blank. "Serena's party?"

She sighed. "Yeah, Serena is throwing a party for everybody that's a senior and will be going to college. We're both seniors and so are Blair and Nate, so we just have to pretend to be a couple until they both realize that they don't want to be with each other but rather with us."

He weighed his options, but found that he had none other than this scheme. "Fine, I'll do it. But there will be no sex under any circumstances. Are you sure that you didn't drug me last night, because that's the only way that I would sleep with you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny, Bass. You know it's not like I wanted to sleep with you either, I was just depressed about Nate."

Chuck sauntered back over to her. "We're in agreement then. Let's go break them up."

XOXO

Blair smoothed her white skirt down her legs as she sat down. She still couldn't get the image of Chuck and Vanessa kissing out of her mind. She knew she shouldn't be mad since she was back with Nate. But she still couldn't help feeling a little betrayed. He had just come to her a few weeks ago saying that he still wanted her, but now everything was so fucked up again. They just couldn't get it right.

Chuck Bass was her past, and Nate Archibald was her future. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she wished it was the other way around. She had to stop thinking about him and his dark brooding eyes, sensual mouth, and incredible body that he hid under his three piece suits or she was bound to go insane.

She was lost in her thoughts, until she felt Nate shaking her. "Blair, have you heard anything that I've been saying?"

Blair looked at him. "I'm sorry; it's just been a long week. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking you if you thought getting back together was the right thing to do."

She looked down at her hands as she answered him. "I don't really know, Nate. Let's be honest with each other, we both know that we don't feel any real passion for each other. But I think that's what we both need right now, we need to be in a relationship that's safe and comfortable."

He pushed his bangs off his forehead before asking, "Are you still in love with Chuck?"

"Yes." She admitted without preamble.

"Then what are we doing, Blair? You're in love with Chuck and I really don't know how I feel about Vanessa. So what are we doing together? Why aren't you fighting for Chuck?"

She stood up and walked over to the window. "Those are all very good questions, Nate. And the answer is I'm tired. I'm so physically exhausted from fighting for Chuck, he wants me one week and then the next he doesn't. I can take his mood swings anymore and he's hurt me too many times to count. I just want to feel good about myself for once and we're friends Nate, so what's the big deal?"

He stood up and followed her to the window, and wrapped her in his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Okay, Blair. I can see your point, but I have one condition."

"Name it."

"If one of us wants to end this relationship, then there are no arguments from the other. This will never work otherwise."

Blair turned around and smiled at him. "You've got yourself a deal, Archibald."

XOXO

"So what is the point of this party tonight, S?" Blair asked her, as they were sitting around sipping some lattes.

"It's just something that I thought would be really fun for us seniors, kind of like a going away party before college."

"Sounds like it could be interesting. Who's coming?" She asked the question innocently, but she had an ulterior motive for asking.

"You, Nate, Dan, Penelope, Iz, Hazel, and a whole bunch of kids from school." Serena glanced at her quickly before continuing, "And Chuck is going with Vanessa."

"What? They're dating?"

Serena cursed herself for opening her big mouth. "Yeah, apparently they are. I'm sure it's nothing though, Blair."

Blair bruised her lip because she was biting it so hard. "I thought he hated her." She said in a small voice.

Serena reached over to grasp her hand. "I thought that you were over him, B. I mean, you were with Nate again, aren't you?"

She looked down at the floor. "It's never going to happen, Serena. I am never going to be able to get over Chuck. The thing with Nate is more of a friendship. We're just going to be there for each other."

"When you see him tonight, make sure you look you're best, so Chuck knows what he gave up."

Blair shook her head. "No, I can't do that. It's time that I tried to forget Chuck Bass but that doesn't mean I'm not going to humiliate that bitch."

XOXO

The party was in full swing when Blair and Nate arrived. She scanned the guests to see if Chuck was there. She didn't see him, and she sent up a little prayer of thanks at that. Maybe he would decide not to show. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to dress up for him, but she was lying if she told herself she didn't. She had chosen to wear a Herve Leger bandage dress, and Blair knew that she looked good. The dress was a cool grey slate color that brought out her eyes and it was skintight. Every time she moved, you could see all of her curves and she was actually hoping that she could parade in front of Chuck to show him what he was missing out on.

Nate had been speechless when he saw her tonight, and Blair took that as a sign that she looked pretty damn good. Not everything made Nate Archibald speechless. She grabbed a flute of champagne off a waiter's tray and hesitantly brought it to her lips. Truth be told, she wasn't that big on champagne but she had a feeling that she was going to need a lot of liquor to get through tonight.

Nate had gone over to Dan and so she was left all alone, still scanning the crowd for Chuck. Her eyes finally found him. He stared back at her with so much intensity that she thought she would melt on the floor in a puddle. He was on the second floor, and he looked amazingly well in his suit tonight. Chuck had his usual suit on but he had paired with a purple bowtie. Blair felt a smile come to her lips, she actually loved his bowties, they were just so Chuck.

They still were staring at each other, and she felt the familiar heat begin to creep back into her body. He could get her aroused with just a simple look, and she knew it would never be like that with anybody else. His eyes scanned down her dress and she saw him swallow past the lump in his throat. He obviously liked what he saw.

She felt her feet moving towards him, but what she saw next stalled her. She saw Vanessa sneak up behind him and kiss him. Blair felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, but she found that she couldn't look away from the scene. Chuck finally broke the kiss and looked back at Blair, but she needed to get away before she embarrassed herself. So she turned around and fled to find an entrance to get away from him and Vanessa.

Chuck saw what was happening and flew down the stairs to stop her from leaving. He caught up with her just at the entrance.

"Blair."

"Hello, Chuck." She noted that her voice was calm, and she was happy for that at least. But on the inside, she was feeling anything but calm.

He placed his hands on her hips. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Blair."

She moved away from his touch. "Thank you."

He stared at her for a few moments, but when she didn't say anything else he started to feel exasperated. "Are you even going to talk to me?"

Blair lifted her eyes to his. "What is there left to say?"

Chuck ran his hand up to her arm. "There's plenty. There always will be between us."

"Alright, Chuck. You want to talk, then tell me what the hell you're doing with Vanessa. I thought that you hated her."

He sighed; this was not what he wanted to talk about. "I did hate her, but I kind of feel differently now. I guess I just got to know her and the rest of it kind of snuck up on me. I really like her though, Blair."

She felt a fury at his words; she always thought that he would only feel that way about her. But it looked like now that he was into Vanessa. Blair had a sad smile on her face. "If this is what you want, then I'm happy for you Chuck." She turned away from him but he grabbed her arm.

He had a defeated look on his face. "I can't do this anymore, Blair. I do hate Vanessa. I really hate the bitch."

"What are you talking about? You just told me that you were falling for her."

"Well, I lied. It wouldn't be the first time, would he?" Chuck asked. "I was only with Vanessa to try and break you up with Nate. It was all a plan, we thought that we would make you guys jealous and that would be the end of your fling. I can't pretend to be with Vanessa anymore, it's physically making me ill."

Blair couldn't find the words to even speak; she was so shocked by his admission. She felt a hopefully fluttering in her stomach.

Chuck cupped her face. "I'm sorry for the whole mess with Bart, Jack, and all of the rest. But I'm better now, I have gotten over it. I only want one thing now."

"What's that?" She asked breathlessly.

He smoothed his fingers over her cheek. "You. I want you, Blair. That's all I ever wanted and I don't think I'll ever want anybody but you."

She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face and the giddiness that crept into her heart. She wrapped her arms around his neck. ""That's what I want too. I want you so much, Chuck. Ever since that night in your limo, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind and I don't want to."

He smiled back at her. A true smile, the smile he only shared with her. "That's exactly how I feel too, Blair." A frown spread across his face. "What about Nate?"

She shook her head. "Nate and I had an agreement, that's all. We just wanted to be there for each other, but we're only friends. That's all we'll ever be."

Just as he dipped his head to kiss her, Vanessa crept up behind him and threw an arm around his neck.

Chuck pushed Blair to the side and then threw Vanessa off of him. "Get the fuck off me." He spat in her face.

Vanessa pretended to look hurt, but then quickly composed her features. "You told her, didn't you?"

Blair grabbed his hand and held on to it. "Yes, he told me. I just want to tell you myself, to stay the hell away from my man. Do you understand me?"

Chuck grinned at her words, but turned serious again when he heard what Vanessa said next.

Vanessa turned to Blair to speak. "He told you? Did he tell you everything? Did he tell you what happened last week?"

Blair gulped nervously; something else was going on here that she didn't know.

"Don't Vanessa! Don't ruin this for me!" Chuck shouted.

Blair let his hand slip out of her grasp, and he knew that he was fucked.

Vanessa placed a triumphant smile on her face. "Chuck fucked me last week. Not once, or twice, but three fucking times. What do you have to say about that?"

Blair felt her legs give out, and felt the acute pain that threatened to overtake her. But she was surprised that she was still standing. She felt tears ran down her face but made no attempt to stop them. She turned weakly around to face Chuck. "You slept with her? Her voice broke, and she knew that is was the beginning of the end for them. Once again.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Stars in My Eyes – Chapter 2

"Did you really sleep with her?" She asked, but she could tell by the look on Chuck's face that it was true.

He sent a truly hateful look at Vanessa. "Blair. Wait…"

She interrupted him. "Just answer the damn question, Chuck."

He rubbed his temples, ready for the fireworks that he knew where going to come. "I did, but it meant absolutely nothing."

Chuck tried to move closer to her, but she jumped back because at the moment he absolutely disgusted her. "You son of a bitch! How could you?"

He saw her eyes over flood with tears and he felt horrible. "I was just so depressed that you were with Nate and it just happened. Don't let this tear us apart again, Blair."

"You did that all by yourself, Chuck." She sneered. "There have been so many times you have made me feel like shit, but I never would go out and fuck somebody else." She pointed at Vanessa. "And especially this Brooklyn trash."

Vanessa made a sound of dismay, but anything she was going to say was silenced by Chuck. "Shut the fuck up! Haven't you already caused enough damage?"

"It doesn't even matter anymore, Chuck. We're done and I mean that for good this time. I will never be able to forgive what you have done."

He closed his eyes tightly and pleaded for his life. "Blair, please."

"What do you want from me?" Blair snarled. "I was ready to forgive you for that whole Jack fiasco but now, I just can't forgive this. If it was someone else I could, but it's Vanessa. You know how much we hate her."

"I _do_ hate her, Blair. It was just a mistake and I really am sorry for it."

Blair softened her voice. "I just can't go through the pain anymore, Chuck. I'm sorry too." She walked away.

She had walked out of his life. Again. And he couldn't handle it this time. Someone had to pay and he knew who that someone was going to be.

He turned back to Vanessa. "You bitch! Are you happy now?"

She had the nerve to laugh. "I think I am. If I can't be happy with Nate, then I don't think you should get to be happy with Blair. It just wouldn't be fair."

"You disgust me." He spat. "I was this close to finally being happy and you just had to snatch it away."

"I'm sorry, Chuck. But you'll get over it, it's not like there won't be other women after Blair for you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled until she looked up in shock. "Don't you get it? Blair is it for me, I love her."

She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. "Come on. Chuck Bass in love?"

Chuck flung her arm away from him, too disgusted to even touch her. "I do love her and you will pay for what you've just done. And yes, that is a threat."

Vanessa watched as Chuck stalked away from her and felt fear grip her stomach. She knew that he was serious and that scared her the most. Nobody wanted to mess with a scorned Chuck Bass.

XOXO

"Blair? What's the matter?"

She turned around to see that Nate had come into her penthouse. "Hey. You seriously don't even want to know. So don't even ask."

He went to sit on the couch and she went to join here. "You might as well just tell me, Blair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright Nate, just remember that you asked for it." She continued, "Chuck and I almost got back together last night." She watched his expression but he said nothing. "I say almost because then the bitch of an ex-girlfriend of yours came over and told me that she slept with Chuck."

She watched as Nate's features went into complete shock. "No! That's impossible. It must have been just something that they said so we would get jealous."

Blair shook her head. "That's what I thought at first too Nate, but he admitted it to me that it was true."

"He actually told you that he slept with her?"

"Yeah, he did." She felt tears of humiliation prick her eyes.

"That bastard. Why would he do this?"

"He said that he was upset that you and I got back together, but that does not excuse it in my mind."

Nate pulled her close to him on the couch. "I'm sorry Blair, but maybe it's better this way. Chuck just keeps hurting you."

"I know." She murmured. "But I'm done this time, I can take anymore."

"We'll get through it together, Blair."

"Thank you, Nate. At least, I have you now."

XOXO

Nate wrenched the door open and stormed into Chuck's suite. He was almost scared to see what he was going to find. Nobody had seen or heard from Chuck in weeks, he had basically disappeared off the radar after the whole incident with Blair. He gasped when he finally found him on the floor.

He was sitting on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and he had a bottle of scotch in his hand. He had never seen Chuck looking so careless. He had big dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking in every direction. This was not the Chuck he knew.

Nate walked quietly over to him, so not to disturb his stupor. "What the fuck is going on, Chuck?"

He looked blankly at Nate. "Who the hell are you?"

He sighed. "It's me, Nate."

"Who?"

Nate knew what he had to do, so he did it. He slapped Chuck hard across the face and that seemed to do the trick. Chuck seemed to come out of the stupor that he was in.

"Nate? What are you doing here?"

Nate crouched down on the floor next to Chuck. "I'm here looking for you. Nobody's seen or heard from you since the night of Serena's party."

"I didn't think anyone wanted anything to do with me." He mumbled, his voice shaky from all the alcohol he had consumed lately.

"Chuck. Why are you like this? What's wrong?"

He looked at Nate for the first time since he had come into the room. "As if you didn't know. Don't play dumb, Nathaniel. You know exactly why I'm like this."

He nodded slowly, everything suddenly clicked into place. "Blair."

Chuck's shoulders sagged as soon as he heard her name and all of the fight went out of his body.

"Chuck, you know why Blair is mad. How could you even think of sleeping with Vanessa?"

He felt his anger return. "The only reason I slept with that fucking slut is because I thought you were fucking Blair! And I couldn't take the fact that she chose you over me again."

"There is nothing between me and Blair, except a friendship. That's all it's ever been."

"She wants nothing to do with me now Nate, and I hate that. I've fucked up so many times with her, when all I really want to do is to be with her."

"Fight for her, Chuck. You know that she eventually give in, you just have to win her trust back."

He shook his head while pulling at his hair. "She said that she was done with me for good this time."

"So what? Change her mind."

"I don't think I can."

Nate looked back at him in shock. "The great Chuck Bass is just going to give up? Come on man, you can't give up on Blair. I know that she loves you."

Tears sprang to his eyes at Nate's words. "I fucking love her too. So much."

Nate started to feel a little uneasy; he wasn't use to dealing with Chuck like this. He had never seen him so depressed. "Okay, you both love each other and that's really all that matters. You can get over everything else in time."

"You really think I can win her back, Nate?"

He smiled; Chuck was starting to sound like his old self again. "I do. I just know that you can't give on her, because Blair will never give up on you, no matter what she said."

He stood up. "Thank you for coming to tell me all of this, Nathaniel." He winced. "I'm sorry for sleeping with Vanessa."

He grinned back at Chuck. "You know I don't even know what I ever saw in her. But I do know that she's going to get what's coming to her."

Chuck smiled for the first time in weeks. "The bitch is going down."

XOXO

He walked to the door, ready to go find Blair and make things right. But before he could leave there was a knock on the door. Chuck sighed; he didn't want to have to deal with anybody else.

As soon as he opened the door, his heart started it's usual pitter patter that he did when he saw her. She had come to him. Maybe this would be easier than he though. He took in her appearance; he was starved for the sight of her since he hadn't seen her in weeks.

Blair sashayed into his room. "Chuck. I've been trying to convince myself not to come here for days, but I finally caved and came."

The tone of her voice caused him to get concerned if she was alright. "Are you alright, Blair?"

"No, I'm fine. I wanted to make sure you were okay, nobody has seen you in weeks."

He took a step closer to her. "I'm so sorry, Blair."

"No that is not what I came to talk about." Her voice turned harsh. "I've already told you that I'm not going to get over what you did."

"So what do you want, Blair?"

"I need your help with something."

"You need my help? I thought you hated me, Blair."

She shot him a puzzled look. "Hate you? I could never hate you. I mean, I lov…" She suddenly stopped talking and took a deep breath. She had almost just admitted to him that she loved him, and she could tell by the expression on Chuck's face that he knew what she had almost said.

"What were you going to say, Blair?" Chuck asked, with an impish grin.

"Never mind." He looked disappointed at her words, but now was not the time for this. She really did need his help. "I need my plotting partner back."

He grinned. At least they were talking now, that was an improvement. "Who's gotten under your skin, Waldorf? And how can I help?"

She ignored his questions. "I have a plan formed in my mind. I just need your help to help me make a go of it."

"I'll help you with anything, Blair. I want to prove to you that you can trust me. I know, I've said that before but this time I'm going to prove it to you."

Blair's face softened and before she knew what she did, she placed a soft kiss on Chuck's lips. They both looked at each other, but she still couldn't trust him or forgive him, so she stepped back. "Thank you for helping me." She whispered.

He felt dazed by the kiss and wanted more, but he knew that now was not the time. "So what's the plan?"

She smiled brightly at this. "The plan is to form someone's social destruction. When we are done with this person, they're going to wish they were dead." Blair took a deep breath before saying, "We are going to annihilate and destroy Vanessa."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I know probably a lot of people share my hatred for Vanessa and in the next chapter, she is going to get what has been coming to her. This was the main objective of writing this piece; I wanted to create a whole different scenario then the one that was used in the last episode. If you're still liking this story, the please review it. That makes all the difference to me. Until the final chapter.**

**-Sam-**


	3. Chapter 3

The Stars in My Eyes- Chapter 3

"So, how are we going to do this?" Blair asked, as she leaned over Chuck in the middle of the school courtyard. They had been spending a lot of time together lately since they were trying to think of a plan to destroy Vanessa. She gave him a lot of credit, he was doing everything she asked and she knew it was because he wanted to get back in her good graces. And so far it was working.

Chuck grinned that heart stopping smile that she loved. "You're going to love me even more than you do right now."

She dared to glance at him out of the corner of her eyes, and she could tell that he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Blair, I…"

She waved him off and sat silently. She couldn't deny that she wasn't in love with him because they both knew that she was. She finally found her voice again and asked, "What did you find out?"

He looked down at his hands as he spoke. "I've had my private eye digging for days to find some dirt on Vanessa. And he didn't find out anything and I was beginning to lose hope. I was starting to think that she was as squeaky clean as she acts."

"Squeaky clean? How can she be when she slept with you?" She asked in disbelief.

Chuck wished she would stop mentioning that he slept with Vanessa; he knew it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. "Are we going to keep going on about this? Or do you want to hear what I found out about the fucking slut?"

She smiled a little bit. She secretly loved to hear him call Vanessa degrading names, it only made her happier. "Go ahead."

He continued, "This morning Mike called me and he found out something huge about the little saint. She's not a saint by any means; she just would like everyone to think she was."

"Well?" Blair felt excited; she couldn't wait to found out what she had done.

"It's big, Blair. Are you sure you ready to hear it?" He teased her.

"Yes!" She practically screamed.

He chuckled. "When Vanessa lived in Vermont, she had a steady boyfriend and she let herself get pregnant."

Blair gasped.

"Yeah. But that's not even the good part yet. She freaked out, because she wanted to do all these things, like go to college and do her stupid fucking documentary things. She and the boyfriend argued over what to do with the baby. He wanted to keep it and she didn't. She eventually went behind his back and had an abortion. When he found out he was furious and wanted nothing to do with her. And that's when she decided to come back to New York and prey on all of us. Aren't we lucky?"

She knew her mouth was hanging open, but she never would have thought that Vanessa was capable of doing that. To go behind your own boyfriend's back and kill your own baby was something that unacceptable to Blair. "Are you sure?"

He nodded victoriously. "Yeah, I'm positive. Now all we have to do is spread it on Gossip Girl."

She smirked at this. "I never thought that we would be able to use something like this over her. You don't think it's too much, do you?"

"Are you serious, Blair?" I thought that you wanted to do anything to get back at her. After everything that she had done to you and me, I would say that the bitch has got it coming."

She remembered all the things that Vanessa had done to her and didn't feel so bad all of a sudden. "You're right, Chuck. After what she's done to us, it's time to make her pay. And this little piece of information is sure to drive her the hell out of town. I bet she'll go running back to Vermont." She smiled with satisfaction.

Chuck couldn't resist her anymore. He loved when she was plotting against someone, her whole face lighted up with devious thoughts. He scooted closer to her on the bench and laid his hand on her shoulder lightly, letting her react to him touching her for the first time since the whole fiasco that had been Serena's party.

Surprisingly, she leaned into his touch. He put a hand on her face and brought her lips to his. He slammed his lips against her with a gentle suction and he tried to keep the kiss light. But soon it turned into a heavy and passionate kiss filled with lust and their tongues. Her hands went to his waist and she slipped her own tongue into his mouth. He groaned.

When she heard his groan, he brought her out of the hazy and passion filled trance she had been in. She had just kissed Chuck in front of the whole school. She lifted her mouth away from his. "Chuck."

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. I completely understand."

She felt a smile playing on her lips at his words. He was really trying and she knew that he did love her, even if he never said the words to her. She knew that it was true with every fiber of her being.

She placed her hand in his hair. "Chuck." He looked at her and she saw the restrain he was putting on himself from not touching her. "I'm not ready yet, but I just want you to know that I will be. I haven't forgiven you, but in time I hope to be able to. We're going to be okay."

She saw the emotion shimmering in his eyes and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Blair." He said hoarsely. "You know how I feel about you."

"I know. I feel the same way. But we both know it's not time to say it yet. But when it is, we'll be ready."

He lightly placed a kiss on her lips and brought her to his chest. He kept an arm around her shoulders. They both noticed that Nate was approaching them. Chuck kept his hand right where it was.

"You know the whole school just saw you making out, right? Everybody still thinks we're a couple, Blair." Nate said.

She found that she didn't even care anymore. It was stupid to care about what other people thought of you. The only person she really cared about was Chuck. "It doesn't matter, Nate. I really don't even care."

Chuck looked at her in amazement, but was very pleased by her response.

"Okay." Nate gave her a weird look. "What are you guys up too? Besides the obvious."

Chuck grinned. "We're plotting against your ex-girlfriend."

Nate smirked. "That's it. I'm not sticking around to hear this. But just so you know, I'm down for whatever you two decide to do to her."

All three of them exchanged smiles.

XOXO

They placed their plan to take Vanessa down into effect. They needed to corner her at the perfect moment and they decided that today was the perfect day to do it on. The bitch wasn't going to know what hit her.

After school was over for the day, they noticed that Vanessa was standing outside still waiting for Nate. She wouldn't leave the poor boy alone, and Nate was actually starting to despise her for it.

Blair walked over to Vanessa. "Vanessa, how lovely to see you!" She said in a fake and sickening voice.

"Blair?"

"Are you surprised or something to see me?"

Vanessa looked puzzled. "Well frankly, I'm surprised to hear you talk to me. Especially after the whole Chuck thing."

Blair had to bite her lip to not come up with a retort. She felt furious at her for even mentioning his name.

"Well V, I've got a little surprise for you. I think you're going to love it."

"I doubt that."

Chuck came out behind the shadows of one of the trees and he placed an arm around Blair's waist. He didn't say anything; this was entirely going to be Blair's show. He knew how much she wanted her to pay for what she had done to them.

Vanessa didn't not look pleased to see Chuck. He was even less pleased to see her and gave her a stare that should have made her stop and die right where she stood.

"I don't like seeing the two of your together because I know it means that I'm in trouble." Vanessa said.

Blair and Chuck exchanged a grin. "You're absolutely right, V. Let's cut the act right now." Blair said, as she withdrew her cell phone out of her bag. She wagged her phone right in her face. "We've got something big on you."

Vanessa swallowed quickly, her mouth was suddenly dry and her lips were stuck together. She knew what they had on her.

Blair chuckled. "Oh! It looks like you already know what we've got. This makes it even more enjoyable."

"Blair…" Vanessa said in a warning tone.

"Yes V, we know all about your secret pregnancy and abortion. Let me just say, that I hated you before but that doesn't even come close to how I feel about you now. I basically think you're a disgusting slob. And I hate you for what you've done to me and Chuck. You're going to pay for double crossing us."

"I didn't do anything to Chuck that he didn't want to do himself." Vanessa screeched.

He had enough. He wasn't going to listen to her sprout anymore of her bullshit. "You lying bitch! You fucking disgust me."

Vanessa backed off at his words; she had never seen anybody as angry as Chuck was right now. He was basically spitting at her.

Blair touched the back of his neck, to try and get him back under control. "Chuck." He glanced at her and she saw most of the anger evaporate when he looked at her. "Don't even let her get to you; if we do we're letting her win. And I don't want to see that happen anymore."

He nodded. Vanessa watched them with wary eyes. Blair waved the cell phone in front of her face again. "I think I'll just send this whole little thing to Gossip Girl. What do you think?"

"Blair! No! Please don't!"

Blair made a face of regret. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not want me to send it? It's too late, I already did."

She buried her face in her hands. "You've just ruined my life. Do you know that?"

Blair grinned. "Yeah, I do and I have to say it makes me pretty damn happy. So, I guess you're going to run back to Vermont now, so you don't have to face anybody here."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not going to run anywhere. Everybody will know and I will just have to bear with that. I'm not going to let you two run me out of town."

"Suit yourself, V. I look forward to everybody reading Gossip Girl today and seeing your social destruction. It looks like it will be one for the ages."

"Can I talk to you for a minute alone, Blair?" Vanessa asked.

"Fine." She waved Chuck off and went with Vanessa.

"What do you want? I have nothing else left to say to you."

Vanessa looked back at Chuck, who was watching them. "I just want to tell you that I hate you for what you've just done to me. But I do feel like I should tell you something."

"Well?"

"Chuck loves you; he admitted it to me at Serena's party."

Blair looked at her in shock. "He did?"

"Yeah. He was ready to kill me because he thought that I had made him lose you forever. He's always loved you, Blair."

She let that sink in and nodded slowly.

"The night we slept together…"

Blair sent her a look of pure hatred.

Vanessa continued, "It didn't mean anything to him. He was actually whispering your name the whole time and he was beyond drunk. He was imagining that I was you. I shouldn't even tell you this, but I just figured you should now, so you can forgive him."

"I was going to forgive him anyways. I still hate you Vanessa, but thank you for at least telling me about all of this. It makes it a little easier."

Vanessa shook her head and turned to walk away but before she did she said, "You two deserve each other. You're one and the same."

Blair smiled at the thought and walked back over to Chuck.

"What happened, Blair? Did she say something else?"

She took a deep breath. "She actually told me that you told her that you loved me at Serena's party." She saw the shock reflected in his eyes. "Is that true, Chuck?"

"Yeah, it is. I was furious at her and I thought that I lost you forever and I couldn't bear the thought of that. It's always been you, Blair."

He touched her face tenderly before continuing, "I should have never slept with Vanessa and I don't want to make excuses for it but I was really devastated that you got back together with Nate."

"I know."

He smiled. "I think this would have freaked me out a few months ago, but it doesn't anymore. I really just want to keep saying it. I love you Blair, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Her heart jumped at the words. He had finally said it. "I am still hurt that you slept with her but I can't be made at you anymore. If I stayed angry at you, I would be a hypocrite. Because, I did the same thing to you with Nate at my cotillion and I know how much that hurt you. Just like you hurt me with Vanessa. But I don't want focus on the pain of the past anymore. I have something to tell you."

He waited.

"I love you, Chuck. You have the ability to make me feel so many emotions and I've never felt about anybody, like I do with you. You're it for me."

She saw a smile light up on his face. "Thank you, Blair. For saying that and for forgiving me."

She threw her arms around him. "Let's just promise not to hurt each other anymore."

"I promise." Chuck said, as he kissed her. The perfect kiss. A kiss that showed the amount of love that had for each other and how they had grown as people to be able to forgive each other.

When he lifted his lips from hers, he threaded his fingers with hers. They both smiled at the sentiment. "So do you want to talk about Vanessa's social destruction and what you think is going to happen to her?" He asked.

They started walking down the street, and she noticed that people were taking pictures of them with their cell phones. This was going to be posted all over Gossip Girl. Chuck noticed too, and went to drop her hand, afraid that Blair didn't want anyone to know about them yet. But she tightened her grip on his head and actually lifted their hands up high, so they could get a better picture of their clasped hands. He chuckled.

Blair turned to look at him. "I'm sick of talking about Vanessa and I don't want to ever talk about her again. I want to talk about us."

He grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Finished.

**A/N: Alright, this story is complete. I actually really do like how this chapter turned out. But, what do you think? I feel like I did justice to the whole insane Vanessa storyline and I'm happy with this. Now, they just need to fix what is happening on the show. Please, don't forget to leave me a review.**

**-Sam-**


End file.
